fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Guardian Vegeta
Backstory After the End of GT Not long after Goku left, Vegeta was struck by a terrible virus. Vegeta was dying but Bulma wasn't going to let that happen. The same virus had cut the earth's population down to 1/3 of what it was before, it had already claimed both of Bulma's parents she wasn't going to let it take her husband too. Capsule Corp had already put all of its resources into making a cure nothing has come up. Bulma had a different idea: She called Uub and they both spent the next few days in her lab, the next day as far as the world knew Vegeta died by the virus, but what really happened was that Bulma took Vegeta's body and put it in a state of expanded animation. Note: If anyone wants to know more about the virus itself or the way they had to fake Vegeta's death, just ask in comments. After Vegeta Wakes A year has passed and Bulma found a solution for Vegeta. Combining the biotech of Baby, the energy absorption of Super 17, and the ability to connect souls and technology from the foe Uub had just defeated, she created nanobots capable of connecting to Vegeta's very being and feeding off his ki for power, and repair the damage to his very essence. Personality Mostly the some as his GT counterpart but with several deffrenses he hates magic and is not as over confident but still is just not as much but when the fate of the world is on the line he will hold nothing back. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | 3-C | 3-A Name: Vegeta (He will be referred to as Guardian Vegeta to avoid confusion with his canon counterpart) Origin: '''The 12 Omniverses (Stand in name) '''Gender: Male Age: Beginning as old as Vegeta at the end of GT Classification: Saiyan Prince, Guardian of the Earth Powers and Abilities: '''all powers of his GT counter part, immortality type 1, can survive in the vacuum of space for several days unadied, Immunity too soul manipulation,resisters too mental manipulation,can seans magic and tell the diffrents bettwen it and ki. '''Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (equal to base Majuub) | Galaxy level (stronger than partial Majin Uub) | Universe level (Dark Electricity said the serum was equal to the Dragon Ball's boost in power) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Uub base form) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to partial Majin Uub who is stated to be comparable to the Super Saiyan 4's before Vegeta awoke) | Massively FTL+ (Far faster than his Super Saiyan 2 form and according to Dark Electricity the boost of the serum is comparable to the boost from the Dragon Balls) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class (equal to Majuub) | Galactic '(stronger than partial Majin Uub) | '''Universal '(Dark Electricity said the serum had the same power boost as the Dragon Balls) 'Durability: Multi-Solar System level '(equal to Majuub) | 'Galaxy level '(stronger than partial Majin Uub) | '''universe level (Dark Electricity said the serum had the same power boost as the Dragon Balls) Stamina: Limitless (The Nanobots are capable of rejuvenating Vegeta's body by acting as Fusion reactors powered by his ki) [[Range|'Range']]:'' Unknown'''. At least the same as his GT counterpart, likely higher (will be updated as his story progresses) '''Standard Equipment: '''None Notable [[Intelligence|I'ntelligence]]:''' Very High, is considered a tactical genius by his peers '''Weaknesses: Worms creep him out. has a tendency too underestimate his opponents when the fate of the world is not on the line hates magic too the point it is exploitable however doing this makes him made as he gets mader he gets stronger. Feats: stalemate with Mujuub in base defeat partial Majin Uub as super saiyan 2 dark electricity said the power of the serum was equal too the boost from the dragon balls Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Beginning | Base | Super Saiyan 2 | Super Saiyan 4 Note: * Link to Guardian Goku profile * This page is not finished as you can likely tell ERR0R When are you going to make a profile about me? You? But... but how? 4TH wall breaking, kind of what I'm known for Leave now I'll make one for you sooner or later. No Fine I didn't want to do this but (reaches into backpack), Sonic Screwdriver. What? 'BUSS BUSS' a BUSS up I haven't used it yet. Drat I hoped you would fall for that so what will it be like when you (cut off) There, he's gone for now. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 4